Public video distribution systems that allow a delayed display of video or audio such as a pause feature, normally delay all video that is being received. However, in some situations, it is not desirable to pause or delay certain data streams. For example, in the case of ‘local content insertion’(LCI) for customers using satellite applications in apartments or planes, additional content can be streamed along with the satellite programs to provide movies and camera feeds. Cable systems also can provide special security streams (high priority data streams) as a service that feeds Set Top Box (STB) Personal Video Recorders (PVR). Even video monitors inside an infant's bedroom in a home can stream MPEG video, and such video might comprise high priority data streams that should not be delayed, paused, or made discontinuous. Internet feeds can also provide remote camera feeds which might be important for security purposes and thus would not be desired to get frozen or delayed along with all of the other data in the event a consumer records/delays or pauses their equipment.
For example, a typical airborne pause system would normally pause or stop the local movies on a plane and all satellite content during pilot announcements. After the announcements, the video would begin to be streamed again in either a real-time or delayed state. If security or safety cameras are included in the LCI content or in a priority satellite channel, pausing these streams or stopping the streams might cause a breach of security or a safety issue, since video would either be lost or not be displayed in real-time. That is, applications such as safety or security video that pass through a system that has a “pause” function activated would be seeing delayed video which would/could be misleading or unsafe.